


A Measure of Release

by Joy



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mild BDSM, Standalone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy/pseuds/Joy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the scare from Ba'al, Daniel gives himself over to Jack for the special stress relief they both need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Measure of Release

**Author's Note:**

> Story Note 1: Post-Zero Hour, season 8  
> Story Note 2: This is mild BDSM, though the rules are the same for any level.  
> Author Note: For Sanna, who wanted to see if I could write BDSM.  
> Originally written in 2007.

Daniel needed to unwind. As he sipped at the imported stout ale that Jack kept in his fridge, he thought it over. The alcohol would help, but he had something else on his mind. Coming down into the living room, he looked across the room to Jack, who stood staring at the backyard. He knew something was on Jack's mind, too. It was easy, after so many years. The way Jack stood, stiff-backed, feet apart, watching the sheet of rain come down as he absently held the neck of his beer bottle between two fingers.

"What's on your mind?" he asked as he walked across to stand next to him. Jack sighed and glanced at him briefly before returning his gaze out the window. The rain had already drenched the back deck and Daniel figured Jack was glad to have remembered to cover the barbecue.

Raising his beer, Jack took a long drink, then burped quietly. "Nothing specific."

Daniel shook his head slightly. Jack wanted it pried out of him. Okay, he could work with that, but sometimes it was just a little wearing. And going by the silence, and knowing what a crap week it had been, Daniel wondered if maybe Jack was in the mood for a Scene. It had been a month since the last time and Daniel was almost sure he wanted to be on the receiving end this time. Jack could easily convince him, though it hardly mattered. They'd made an agreement a long time ago to give the other release. And it was highly likely that Jack was itching to be on the dominant side.

Daniel took a couple of long drinks, warming to the idea, remembering. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jack turn his head to look at him and he purposely kept his gaze on the rain.

"So," Jack said.

Daniel looked over and found Jack giving him a measuring look. Interesting. "So," Daniel answered back. He sipped from the bottle, wishing the tart and sour fizz was the burn of bourbon. He could use that smoky, harsh taste right now, but Jack had run out. Abruptly, he made up his mind that it was time to go to the store and he turned to take the bottle back to the kitchen but was stayed by Jack's hand on his arm.

"Where you goin'?"

Daniel returned the measuring look. "To the liquor store. You're out."

Jack lifted his chin and a hint of a smile appeared, the one reserved for secrets. "I've already been."

Daniel lifted his brows, calculating when that had happened while trying not to get too distracted by the feel of Jack's hand on him. The grip he had sent a rush of feeling through him, giving him a sense of belonging. Right now, reading Jack's body language, it was the most appropriate feeling to have. "Okay, then why didn't you tell me you restocked before I opened this beer?"

Jack's secret smile didn't change but the pupils of his eyes enlarged just a bit. "Just wanted to see you wince every time you drank some of it."

Daniel stared back at him and for a moment, wanted to grab Jack by his balls. Not hard, but firm enough to give him a jolt, as if to say, "Who the hell do you think you're playing with?" But no, now was not the time. In fact, Daniel was getting warmer by the second as he read the very clear message in those dark brown eyes. Jack wanted to play--or more accurately,  _needed_  to. And it was Daniel's turn to receive. Having already gotten the signal from Jack, he knew he didn't have to wait to be told. Swallowing, he held out his bottle as he heavily laced his tone with implication.

"Then may I get a glass?"

Jack stared back at him and swallowed too. He slowly released his arm, looking as if he wanted to do more but then changed his mind. Daniel knew there was a lot of need there, coiled like a snake. An apt euphemism. Ba'al's presence at the base was the direct cause of Jack's mood, coupled with the frustration of having gone without for two weeks. Daniel didn't ordinarily like the idea of playing a Scene just after a dry spell, but sometimes, rules had to be adjusted.

"You may," Jack answered and took the bottle.

It wasn't the start of the game but it was the acceptance that one would be started soon. As Daniel headed up to the kitchen, he felt a heat spread between his shoulder blades and down his spine, anticipating what Jack would do. He swallowed again as he opened the cupboard, then smirked at the two bottles of Jack Daniel's whiskey. As he reached up and wrapped his hands around one, he heard movement behind him. Jack entering the kitchen. The fact that he couldn't see him sent chills through his body.

Daniel swallowed again. "So which game is it you want to play?" He slowly brought the bottle down and twisted the cap, breaking the seal. He hadn't even taken the cap off before Jack was behind him, startling him as he reached around to cover his own hands. "Jack?"

"This is the chosen room."

Astonishment flooded Daniel at first as he half-closed his eyes from Jack's warm breath puffing against his neck. "I thought we agreed the spare room was the game room."

"We've used the kitchen before," Jack said darkly.

The sound of his voice made Daniel's dick rise, along with memories of installing special drawers, hooks and the cold marble for the butcher's island--an island used for more than cooking. He remembered how slick it felt under his ass when Jack used a particular lube. It had been a long time since they'd done anything in here but that had been normal sex. For use in a game? Daniel wondered what Jack would use. The kitchen had a lot of interesting... hardware.

Daniel swallowed again. "Didn't think you'd ever want to use it in a game."

"I think it's time to change that."

"Then do you mind if I have a drink first, to relax? It's been one of those days."

"I know. But I don't want you relaxed, Daniel," Jack replied against his ear as he slowly pulled the bottle away from him. "I want you tense."

The heat in his body increased and Daniel started to close his eyes and wallow in it... till he heard the swish of liquid from the bottle, telling him Jack was drinking from it. His brows wrinkled with objection and he made a face. "Wait a damn minute, Jack. If you get to have some, so do I." He was going to turn to look at him then, but Jack stopped him as his free hand was suddenly cupping his chin, pulling his head back, turning it toward him. His fingers nudged his mouth open and Daniel's dick twitched with arousal. Jack dipped his head and kissed him, spilling the burning liquid over his lips and into his mouth. But he breathed when he should have swallowed, and gripped the edge of the counter as he coughed into the kiss.

Daniel tried to pull back to breathe but Jack held him tightly, busily seducing him with his tongue. Breathing through his nose instead, Daniel finally pulled back and stared at him in shock and lust. He couldn't believe Jack had just done that--but it didn't matter really. He liked it, and liked how Jack eyed him hungrily as he tilted the bottle again, getting another mouthful. This time, Daniel was ready as the amber liquor ran over the back of his tongue. He focused on swallowing and what Jack was doing to his mouth, and was therefore unprepared for the hard rub of his cock by the bottle in Jack's hand.

He gasped against his mouth, breaking contact. "Jack," he warned. He'd come if he kept that up and Jack knew it, but the only reason he stopped and put the bottle on the counter was simply because it was teasing time. God.

"So?" Jack asked, releasing him but not stepping back.

He placed his hands on the counter, framing Daniel's body, and somehow, that only made Daniel's pulse race faster. His lips burned and he knew that Jack's did, too. It was what he wanted, a precursor to what would happen. Times ten. Heart thumping and dick hard, Daniel turned around and looked him in the eye. "You never answered my question."

Jack leaned in, brushing his lips over Daniel's before he stepped back. "There's an intruder in my kitchen."

Daniel showed him a soft smile of approval, accepting his idea.

"Don't move," Jack said, turning to leave. "I'll be right back."

Daniel leaned against the counter, the smile still on his lips but there was a touch of anger behind it. Not at Jack. At the likely cause for the Scene. "Intruder in his kitchen" was a version of Ba'al's hologram in the gateroom. Jack's gateroom, for all intents and purposes. Daniel looked before him at the clean and mostly empty surface of the marble-topped island. Not a convenient staging area for a game, but if this is what Jack wanted, then Daniel would give it to him.

This might be Jack's fantasy, but Daniel felt the need to be claimed just as Jack felt the need to claim. Too close a call out there. There's no telling what would have happened if those Rings had taken them some place other than a holding room in a cave. The feeling of helplessness was still there and it needed to be gotten rid of. Helpless at being away from home, at having Jack go through his first major crisis without being a member of the team. Daniel still wondered why Jack had taken the job. He didn't like inaction. He liked being the person worried about, not the worrier.

Having Ba'al in his face, gloating. Daniel could only imagine the bottled up fear and the rage it provoked. He trusted Jack not to go too far in order to release it, but what worried Daniel was whether or not it would be enough. And could he endure it if he gave Jack a blank check?

"You're thinking too much," Jack said as he stood in the doorway, staring at him.

Daniel realized he'd been staring at the marble surface, eyes unfocused. He sighed and nodded. "I'm wondering if this will be enough."

Jack walked over to him, holding something black. He held them up, revealing a black ski mask and a pair of black kidskin gloves, then placed them on the counter. "It'll have to be," he said, giving Daniel a look that said, no, he was not willing to go too far. "These are for you. But at some point during the Scene, I'm going to take off that mask and stop pretending."

Unable to help himself, Daniel let out a small laugh of excitement. "Good." Pretend at first, but real life after. A better release.

Jack put his hand under Daniel's chin and kissed him briefly. "I'm going to leave the room. Once I do..."

Daniel nodded slowly. "The game begins."

Jack hesitated as he reached for him again, then dropped his hand and took a step back, then another. By the time he got to the doorway, he'd turned away. He reached up and turned off the light and Daniel was left in the semi-dark, the kitchen illuminated by the porch light, the deck light, and the soft light from the living room. He could make out his lover's silhouette as he left the room and Daniel closed his eyes and rubbed his cock. This was going to be interesting.

Looking over the ski mask, he then slid it on over his head till the eye and mouth holes were seated properly. Pulling on the gloves, he flexed his fingers, then turned to the counter. Waiting was the hardest when it was his turn to surrender. Sometimes Jack made him wait for ten minutes and though Daniel didn't really mind, he hated the waiting. He didn't like being shocked or surprised, though once it was over, he was fine. At first, it was different. He liked the anticipation of being grabbed or hit, tackled to the floor; the feel of Jack's strength always did him in. But after a few Scenes, Daniel had found he couldn't stand the wait. In fact, he didn't much like the set-up. He didn't want Jack leaving the room and coming back. He wanted him as he was.

But Jack liked the game of pretend. He preferred it. He didn't like the fact that he could actually *be* all those people he pretended to be, so he needed the cover. And he needed the rules, as Daniel did. Structure, balance. A boundary to be set so they could play. A safety net. Daniel picked up the bottle and took a swig, grimacing as it burned on the way down. He remembered when they'd done this the first time. They'd been lovers for two years before he'd ascended, and in all that time, they'd only played around at bondage and toys. Never anything serious. Just fucking, pretty much.

Then just six months after his return from Ascension, on Jack's home computer, Daniel had found a copy of the recording of his turn in the isolation room, locked up in those restraints, playing someone else for real. He hadn't gone snooping. The damn thing was playing... with Jack out of the room.

It had been Jack's way of telling him that it got him off in a way he'd never expected. He'd liked seeing Daniel in restraints, making him suffer in a way that was harmless. And it had been a way to get rid of his anger at Daniel for being gone, for being 'dead,' for leaving him in that cell in Ba'al's fortress.

Jack had gotten off on it. And Daniel had to admit that after the crisis was over, he'd gotten off on watching himself act as someone else, intimidating Janet and the guards. He just barely remembered the feel of the restraints and he'd wanted to know.

"Do you want to do it again, for real this time?" he'd asked. He'd blushed soon after, but not just with embarrassment. He understood.

"You didn't do anything wrong," Jack had said.

"But what if we both need to punish and be punished?" Daniel had asked back. "What if we need to take control... or have it taken away?"

Daniel sighed from the memory as he stared through the kitchen doors, watching the porch light reflect through the rain hitting the glass. He opened the right door and blinked against the drops that came inside, hitting his face as he stepped in the doorway. Stinging in a way, like the first time. Jack's leather belt, doubled, against his ass and thighs. He hadn't hit him hard enough to leave bruises or welts that would last more than a day, but his ass had burned and smarted and as he'd been fucked, Daniel found he really liked that part. The combination of pleasure and pain.

After a while, he liked it when Jack built him up before he fucked him. That first time had been one of the best, most releasing orgasms. He'd cried after. Soundless tears, clogged sinuses. And Jack had joined him in the wet silence. They'd healed then, forgiven then. A learning experience for them both, one they decided might be used again. After a little more time and education.

As the rain hit his chest, Daniel remembered the day they'd bought the books, the toys, because that too had been a rainy day, one where he'd walked around slightly erect, knowing that the things they were buying would be used for channeled, sexual release. Then came the day when they'd gotten a few more interesting tools of the trade. The furniture, the rope, and then the embarrassing drive to a bondage class. They'd had to go all the way to Reno for that one and on the way back, a thunderstorm had erupted. They'd stopped along the side of the road to wait it out and during the loud thunderclaps and flashes of white light, Daniel had sucked Jack stupid; a thank you for not saying 'no' to the class.

It shouldn't have come as a shock that they'd needed all the things they'd bought, but it had. They weren't used all the time, of course, but sometimes, they were needed. They hadn't used the collars and leads they'd bought, though. They'd tried and it was too damn close to the slavery they'd each been a victim to over the years. But Daniel found he liked the pressure of something around his neck while Jack fucked him from behind and a silk tie worked better for them; wearing a suit now sometimes had advantages.

Then came the setting of conditions, coming to an agreement. Consent was given for all games, all scenes, and the beginning was agreed to verbally so that they each knew when. If they weren't in the mood, they simply had to say 'no' beforehand, but strangely, neither of them ever had to say 'no.' They weren't always on the same emotional page but they knew each other's body language and moods, knew when to leave it alone and wait till the time was right.

Like now. There'd been static tension in the air for two days after the President had gone. Time given for Jack's rage at Ba'al to die down some. He couldn't take it out on Daniel, but he could channel it, take it somewhere else. But would it be enough? Though Jack had control, Daniel wondered if Jack was more worried that he didn't trust himself not to lose it. There had to be a way that Jack could let go completely and still keep Daniel from harm.

Daniel sighed and turned away from the rain to set the bottle of whiskey on the counter--and ended up going quite still when he saw a tall, black silhouette of a man standing ten feet away. The man who'd come in without a sound. The man he felt he could recognize in the pitch dark. Jack was standing there in nothing but his jeans... well, nothing else save the gun in his lowered right hand.

Daniel frantically searched his mind for the right reaction. Should he set the bottle down and run, make Jack chase after him? Jack did like to work for his release. But the gun. That was new. And Daniel found that it excited him a little and he didn't know whether or not to be bothered by that. Maybe he should just give in? No. Too easy, and while Jack liked to earn his release, so did Daniel. Giving in right away was not an option. But running... taking this outside wasn't an option, either.

"I think you've entered the wrong house," Jack said in a deep, menacing voice.

It sent goose bumps forming and Daniel shivered as he brought the bottle arrogantly to his lips and took a quick drink. "I think I'm in the right house, though I didn't expect the gun."

"Casing me, were you?" Jack said, raising the gun slowly.

"You could say that," Daniel said as his hands went up halfway.

"Put the bottle on the counter," Jack said, waving his sidearm.

Daniel could hear the seriousness in his voice, but he could also see the outline of his erection through his jeans. Jack was anticipating what he would do and Daniel licked his lips.

"Now," Jack ordered.

Daniel set the bottle on the closest section of the counter, trying to keep as much distance between himself and Jack as possible. Holding up his hands a little higher, he started to step backward, as if he was going to run, but Jack suddenly walked forward very quickly. The speed shocked Daniel and he backed up, hitting the door itself instead of finding the doorway. Jack took advantage and cut him off, shoving him out of the way as he slammed the door shut. Daniel stumbled forward, hand reaching for the counter to balance himself. His fingers knocked into the whiskey bottle and it started to tip over. Losing his part in the game, Daniel grasped for it, setting it right, but a couple of jiggers' worth splashed onto the counter.

Then Jack was behind him, grabbing him by the back of the neck. Something very hard pressed between his shoulder blades and Daniel could feel the cold metal through his dark grey T-shirt.

"That shit ain't free," Jack growled tightly. "Clean up what you spilled."

Rebelliousness reared up and Daniel bared his teeth. "Clean up your own counter."

Jack roughly shoved him down, pressing his face against the cold marble counter, forcing his lips into the spilled liquid. "Listen to me very carefully. You have intruded here. You need to be punished. So, if you don't want any harm to come to you, you will do as I say."

Daniel inhaled through his nose, careful of the liquid. "What exactly does that mean?"

"Surrender to me."

"You're joking."

"I can tell already that you'd like it or you wouldn't have cased this particular house or been so easily caught. Surrender to me."

Daniel felt the tension in his body alter from defensive to anticipatory. He sighed shakily and whispered, "I surrender."

Jack pushed at his head. "Good man. Your first duty will be to lick up your mess."

" _What_? No," Daniel replied, shutting his eyes when the aroma of alcohol started to burn. It was already soaking into the outer layer of the mask protecting his face but fortunately, he couldn't feel it yet. However, his lips were already hot with it. He licked them, and liking the taste, licked again, this time off the cold marble. He knew he'd just done something he'd said no to and what that meant: The man with the gun would ignore all the protests and shouts of 'no,' which was the point in their game.

"That's it," Jack said with a sexual edge to voice, and as he held him down, he rubbed against his ass.

Daniel started to harden. Easily. It was intoxicating, and judging by Jack's erection, he thought so, too. He licked again, then again, but without warning, he was stopped as Jack pulled him back up.

"On your knees," Jack ordered as he pushed him down. Letting him go as Daniel sank to his knees, Jack went to the sink, wet something under the tap, then threw it at Daniel's face, which he caught in surprise. A tea towel. "Wipe that shit off your mask."

Daniel wiped it off slowly, especially around his mouth. He had a pretty good idea what was coming and his mouth watered at the idea.

"Give me the towel and put your hands behind your head." Daniel handed it back and Jack took it, then walked around behind him. The fact that Daniel couldn't see him sent a shiver through him.

"Take off your clothes," Jack ordered. When Daniel didn't move, he said, "Take them off or I'll rip them off with one of my knives."

Daniel swallowed, liking the idea, but he didn't bring a change of clothes. It was difficult, pulling his T-shirt over his head while keeping his mask on, so he did it slowly, carefully, and while he did, Jack surprised him by touching his chest with the muzzle of the gun. Shirt off, Daniel dropped it to the floor, pausing when Jack put the muzzle under his chin and lifted it, making him look up. As Jack passed the muzzle over his lips, Daniel was suddenly afraid that he would make him suck on it. A knife at his throat was no problem, but a gun, even an empty one, bothered him.

"This scare you?" Jack asked.

His expression hadn't altered; he still looked very aroused, but Daniel knew he was double-checking, just in case his desires had changed. "A little. Just don't make me eat it."

"Don't worry. I have better things for you to eat." He slid the gun over Daniel's right cheek, then took a step back. "Stand up. Everything off except your gloves and mask."

Daniel swallowed again as he got to his feet and toed off his tennis shoes. After he shoved off his jeans and briefs and kicked them aside, he held up his hands (Jack still had the gun). "Now what?"

Jack smiled at him and Daniel felt his balls twitch. That was the secret smile. "Back on your knees."

As he complied, Daniel tried to dredge up an appropriately confused look, not knowing why Jack was asking him to get back down again.

"You're turned on," Jack said as he set his gun down on the counter and stepped directly in front of him.

Daniel kept silent.

"Nothing to say?"

"I don't know what you want me to say or do," he said.

"Good answer," Jack said, opening his jeans and shoving them over his hips. He didn't have on any underwear and Daniel nearly grabbed for him. "But I know exactly what you'll do," Jack added as he kicked his jeans out of the way. "Put your hands behind your head and lock your fingers."

Daniel did as he was told as he tried to figure out what Jack had planned. It was a bit difficult to do. His position and the lack of clothing were made all the more revealing by his mask and gloves and he felt delightfully exposed.

Jack stepped forward again and purposely pushed his dick into Daniel's face. Daniel tried to turn his head away, pretending offense, but Jack grabbed his wrists, framing his head with his arms, forcing Daniel to look straight ahead. He thrust his hips, smearing pre-come over his cheeks and Daniel's mouth watered. It took all of his self-control not to attack him, especially when Jack touched his cock to his lips.

"Suck me," Jack ordered, pulling his hips back.

Daniel offered more token resistance. "Excuse me?"

"Do what I tell you," Jack said. "This is what I deserve, and so do you. Open your mouth."

Daniel parted his lips and Jack pushed the head of his cock inside. He was wet with pre-come and delicious with musk and again, Daniel forced himself to restrain his desire.

"Let go and suck me, dammit," Jack whispered, the words harsh and threatening.

Daniel looked up and after a few long seconds, did what Jack asked. His mouth watered even more as he wrapped his lips around him and licked at the slit as he sucked the spongy head. A moan escaped him and he applied himself more eagerly.

"That's it, you thieving little whore. Suck my dick."

Daniel groaned at the name; in this context, it excited him just as it excited Jack. He tried to give Jack what he wanted, tried keeping up with his short thrusts, but after a few minutes, Jack's movements told Daniel one thing: he wanted to fuck his mouth. Confirming the knowledge, Jack stopped thrusting.

"Drop your tongue and hide those teeth."

Daniel took a deep breath and did as he was told, then Jack started up again, working slowly, pushing in further, inch by inch. He pumped steadily, forcing Daniel to pant through his nose.

"Oh yeah, that's it, take my dick. See how you like being invaded."

Watching him stare down at him as he fucked his mouth, it suddenly dawned on Daniel that the ski mask he had on was similar to a slave's mask. And that Jack could pretend he was anyone. So who did Jack see, looking down at him? Was it Ba'al? He had his answer when Jack stopped thrusting altogether, pushed his cock deep into his mouth until he mashed Daniel's face against his pubic curls. "Take it all, you bastard."

Daniel tried to swallow, to give Jack what he wanted, but he couldn't. He had to let Jack take what he felt was his and the power and need that commanded him kept him hard. He trusted him, knew he wouldn't hurt him, but there was still the possibility of going too far. It sometimes happened, and just when Daniel was worried he might start to gag, Jack let him go and stepped back, slightly panting.

"Not quite yet," he said enigmatically as he opened a drawer attached to the island and pulled out a large black shape. When Daniel heard the clinking of metal, he knew what it was. What  _they_  were. The new restraining cuffs. Five inches long and thickly padded, they protected wrist or ankle bones even as they restrained them. Each had a thick metal loop riveted into the leather, allowing something else to be threaded through, whether it be chains or rope or a hook meant to attach to other restraints. It also swiveled for ease of moment and Daniel swallowed at the possible idea Jack had.

"Stand up," Jack said, not letting Daniel do it alone as he grabbed his arm. "Hold out your arms."

"Wait, this isn't--" Daniel started to say, throwing out more token resistance as he stepped back, but Jack yanked him back forward and covered his wrist with one restraint.

"You've just earned yourself punishment," Jack said in a deadly calm voice, sending a shudder down Daniel's spine.

"I thought that's what you were giving me."

Jack finished strapping the buckles closed and started on Daniel's other wrist. "You know damn well that wasn't punishment. Now behave and your punishment won't take so long." Daniel complied and when Jack was finished, he locked Daniel's wrists together in front of him by connecting the swivel rings to an attached locking pin. Done, he spun him around, facing the kitchen doors. "On your knees," he said, and again, he pushed him down as he said it, brooking no argument.

"Just what exactly are you planning to do?" Daniel asked, encouraging Jack with his words, fueling his fantasy. Even though Jack didn't need it after so many Scenes together, he was using a new toy and it helped to know that by playing along, Daniel approved. When Jack pushed him over and forced him to brace himself on his forearms, Daniel started to say something smartassed... till he felt a padded cuff close around his left ankle. And he groaned, thinking oh yes, he damn well approved. "Oh fuck," he said, his voice shaking, good enough to pretend fear but he knew that Jack could hear it for what it was.

When the second cuff was put on, Jack surprised the hell out of him by whacking him barehanded across the ass. Daniel barked out a yell just as Jack knelt behind and reached forward, pulling Daniel back onto his knees. He could feel Jack smile against his neck, his face, chuckling darkly as he reached around and unlatched his wrists.

"That didn't sound like a cry of pain to me. Sounded more like surprise."

"It  _was_  surprise, asshole," Daniel growled back as he leaned away from Jack's face and as a result, Jack distracted him by sliding his hand down to wrap his fingers around Daniel's nearly-hard cock. Daniel gasped and bucked backward, but only ended up pushing against Jack's cock. Jesus.

"Doesn't feel like you're that bothered," Jack said, then let him go. Behind him, Daniel heard Jack opening another drawer and a few seconds later, a couple of tea towels were thrown onto the floor in front of him. The next thing Daniel knew was cooler air hitting his face as the mask was pulled off his head. "Bend over, Daniel," Jack said as he took hold of Daniel's wrists and pulled his arms back. "Put your head on the floor."

Daniel stared down at the towels, realizing they were there to slightly cushion his face. Swallowing, he bent over, knowing he'd fall forward if Jack stopped pulling. He dropped slowly and turned his head to the right, pressing his cheek into the perfectly placed towels. He was reminded of the many times Jack had fucked him this way, only without the restraints, and he couldn't help but get aroused. What Jack had in mind this time had his cock bobbing in anticipation--then Jack attached his wrists to his ankles and Daniel knew he couldn't get up until Jack released him. The knowledge of it nearly made him come.

"Jack," he whispered. They'd talked about this--it was why they'd bought the special cuffs--but they'd never gotten around to actually devising a Scene. Apparently Jack had. The only disappointment Daniel felt was knowing that Jack wasn't going to fuck him right away. So what  _did_  he have planned instead? Hopefully, the slap on the ass would be the only thing that hurt.

"This is what you should be doing all the time, don't you think?" Jack asked as he bent over him, running his hands over his chest and down to his thighs, avoiding his cock.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Daniel asked, a bit puzzled. What was Jack getting at, he wondered, then yelled in pain as Jack pinched his right buttock. Against the burn of his ass, it was a bit too much. "What the fuck was that for?"

Jack suddenly pushed off and Daniel heard him walk away. He had no idea where he was or what he was doing. He tried looking over his shoulder but he couldn't. What had Jack said?  _This is what you should be doing all the time._  What the hell did that mean? He should be tied up all the time or just tied up like this?

It didn't make much sense and the more Daniel thought about it, the more confused he became. So much so that he jumped when he felt the leather tails of a flogger gently dragged over his back. Jack had snuck up on him, the bastard. As he slid the strops over his skin and slapped mildly over his ass, Daniel knew which flogger it was. It was the black one with 57 tails and though softer, make of deerskin, the edges were rougher. It would eventually sting. Which meant punishment.

"Um, Jack. What'd I do?"

"Do you have any idea what the fuck I go through when I worry about you?" He then slapped the flogger against his back. Not hard, not even meaning it. Yet. "Every damn time," Jack went on. "It's no fucking wonder I have gray hair."

"I do understand, Jack. Do you want a list of times I've gone crazy worrying about you?" Daniel answered back, alarmed now.

Jack  _never_  brought this up. Ever. Not even during the years of their friendship. He'd start to say something about missing him or being worried and glad he was okay, but instead he'd tilt his head and say something sarcastic or add his concern with Teal'c's and Sam's. He was a man of so much feeling, someone who tended to speak only through his actions because he just didn't know how to express it otherwise. Then they discovered Scene play. Put into a situation where he could actually say something without feeling embarrassed, Jack tended to use it as a sounding board. But not once had he ever brought up his feelings about Daniel, and that was what the worry signified. Daniel was so concerned for him that his erection started to wilt.

"No, we're talking about me," Jack answered, and he brought the flogger down again, this time with a little more force. "And the biggest problem now is that I'm the one stuck at home while you risk your life." More blows accompanied his words and he soon fell into a rhythm, striking a crossing pattern over Daniel's lower back and part of his ass. It wasn't painful, except for the fact that his ass already hurt.

Focusing on the feeling, and the fact that the blows were beginning to bring his erection back, Daniel swallowed and tried to give Jack what he wanted. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry."

"Say it again," Jack asked, striking a bit harder as he aimed at Daniel's sides.

Daniel moaned and pressed his lips together as the ends of the leather tails made contact with his nipples. His chest was one of his most sensitive erogenous zones and Daniel felt the charge all the way down to his balls.

"I'm sorry," he gasped.

Jack struck again, on the other side.

"You're going to do it again, I know you will."

Then twice more, very fast.

"I'm sorry, Jack," Daniel repeated.

"Beg my forgiveness."

Harder now, and Daniel was gasping loudly. It wasn't hurting, but he was starting to feel real guilt because he knew Jack was serious. His erection started to soften again as he said, "Forgive me, Jack. Please."

The hits stopped. Daniel's body thrummed and he panted hotly against the towel, wondering what was next when Jack took hold of his hips. Daniel caught his breath and held it, hoping that maybe Jack would do something else to get him hard again. If he fucked him now, it would be fair and Daniel could eventually come, but he preferred getting fucked while he was rock hard.

"Jack?" he queried, just as his lover's hands smoothed down his ass and between his legs. Something cold and metal touched his cock. Jack was sliding a cock ring on him. Daniel swallowed, relieved. Jack planned to get him very, very hard.

"Now, it's time to make you beg for something else," Jack told him, and Daniel was startled by the momentary coolness of the lube as it dropped down the crack of his ass.

Beg, Daniel thought. Meaning that he wasn't going to get fucked yet, not by Jack's cock anyway. Daniel groaned on the heels of that thought.

"If you're thinking what I think you're thinking..." Jack said, his tone a touch lighter. He paused then and Daniel heard movement and the familiar sound of pillows hitting the floor. A second later, Jack's left hand was on his hip, meaning he had something in his right hand.

Daniel lifted his head and turned to face the other side. "What do you have?" he asked.

"A  _different_  kind of punishment," Jack said as he rubbed something warm and firm and slick against his asshole. It felt like a cockhead, and though it was warm, Daniel knew it wasn't real. He didn't really care what it was, but as he tried to figure it out, Jack pushed it inside.

The sudden pleasure had Daniel making fists with his hands, wishing he had something to grab onto, specifically Jack. When he heard Jack sigh and recognized the sound as Jack's smugness, he really wanted to grab. Jerking at his restraints, Daniel opened his mouth to say something sarcastic but Jack chose that moment to move the dildo inside him, twisting it as he angled for his gland.

"Oh shit," Daniel said, beginning to pant.

Jack laughed--it was a warning. But Daniel had no time to think before Jack was thrusting the cock faster and faster. Daniel sucked in a breath, feeling his balls tighten. "Oh god," he croaked, unable to tell Jack to stop. He didn't want to come like this but he wasn't in charge. Jack continued to prime him for another minute before he abruptly pulled the dildo out and tossed it in front of him so Daniel could see what he used.

Daniel lifted his head. It was the black double-ended dildo they'd bought recently and he groaned. As he imagined both of them using it, Jack redirected his attention by pushing his cheeks apart and slapping his asshole repeatedly with his entire hand. This was another erogenous zone and Daniel inhaled sharply as pre-come began to leak from his cock. When Jack stopped slapping his asshole and began slapping his ass, Daniel was more than ready to ask for anything.

"Jack," he said desperately.

In answer, Jack grabbed his hips and rolled him over. Muscles groaned, making him gasp, and Daniel concentrated on relaxing them as he placed his feet flat on the ground. When he looked up, he felt his heart pull and his cock ache. He wanted that handsome man inside him so badly. "Fuck me," he said.

"Beg me," Jack said, smiling down at him, and without another warning, unlatched the restraints.

Daniel's limbs broke free and the sudden release was painful, forcing Daniel to cry out before clenching his teeth to stop himself.

Jack reached down and rubbed his calves and arms. "I'd say I'm sorry but..."

Daniel closed his eyes and without thinking what Jack would do, reached for his cock. Wrapping his leather-encased palm around the head, he slowly pulled up. The resulting ache of pleasure forced him to bite his lip against it. He opened his eyes and found Jack staring down at him, a half-smile on his face. It was too ambiguous to tell if it was good or bad and not knowing sent a spark of arousal through him.

Jack slowly reached over and grabbed his wrist. "Let go."

"You didn't tell me I couldn't," Daniel argued as he reluctantly let go, loving Jack's expected reaction.

"I didn't tell you that you could, either. Who's in charge, Daniel?"

"You are," Daniel answered breathlessly. He was so goddamn hard, and did Jack have any idea how close he was to begging? "Please."

Jack gave him a smile as he reattached Daniel's wrists and ankles, only this time, it was wrist to wrist, ankle to ankle. "Ready?"

"For?"

Jack stood up slowly and headed for the fridge... only he opened the icebox instead. When Daniel saw what he was bringing back, he damn near whimpered.

"No, you can't be serious," he said. He knew his tone was almost whining but he didn't care.

Jack set the bowl of ice beside him as he dropped back down to his knees. Grabbing Daniel by the bound ankles, he lifted his legs and ducked between them, effectively wrapping them around him. "Put your hands behind your head."

Daniel complied and breathed harshly through his nose as he anticipated what was to come. His kept his gaze on Jack, waiting, and his dick and asshole twitched with both dread and anticipation. Jack really did mean to torture him. He was trying to prepare for it when Jack reached up toward the top of the butcher's block and retrieved the bottle of lube. Squirting some over his cock, he then drizzled a liberal amount over Daniel's groin. The lube would contain the cold as easily as it contained heat. Fuck.

"Jack, can we talk about this?" he asked, giving him a wan smile.

"No," Jack answered as he wrapped his fingers around his own cock and began to masturbate in front of him. With his free hand, he reached for an ice cube.

Daniel wanted to scoot away but he couldn't. He was both trapped by his bound legs around Jack and his promise to submit. He couldn't do a damn thing but lay there and hold his breath as Jack wrapped his hand around his dick, the ice cube placed against the underside.

The cold was harsh and exquisite and Daniel squeezed his eyes shut and arched his head back, moaning softly with each exhale. With each stroke of Jack's hand. It wasn't bad now, but it would be. And if Jack made him come this way, with the ice, without penetrating him, it would be so good it would hurt. Daniel didn't really understand why. The same trick on Jack made him beg for it because it gave him a multiple orgasm. It was unfair. And, Daniel had to admit, a punishment.

"Jack, please."

"Please what?" Jack asked as he let him go, tossing the half-melted cube across the floor.

"Fuck me, please."

"Not yet," Jack replied, and Daniel's eyes widened when Jack grabbed a handful of cubes, then dropped his hand out of sight. Daniel gasped when Jack pushed them against his asshole and rubbed them in.

"Fuck!" Daniel hissed. His dick was still hard but now Jack threatened to make him come. "No, Jack, please."

"Please what?" Jack teased, pressing the ice against him, ceasing to move his hand. He was getting his ass so cold.

Daniel gasped and threw his head back. "Goddamn it."

"Beg me," Jack demanded as he got rid of the ice and leaned forward, pressing his weight against the back of Daniel's thighs and lifting his ass off the ground. His eyes bored into him, dark, dangerous, and so fucking sexy. "Beg me."

"I want your cock. Please, Jack, pl--"

Jack aimed and pushed into him in one slowly invading stroke. "Ah god!" Daniel cried with relief, loving the way the heat of Jack's cock countered the cold from the ice as well as loving how he filled him, moving so slowly. He was expecting him to pull back and thrust, but when Jack was halfway buried, he stopped moving.

"Think you're getting it all now?" he asked.

Daniel looked back at him as he detected the slight tremor in Jack's voice. He was on edge, probably from holding back his orgasm, and the thought added a piece of desperation to his voice. "Jack, dammit," he said, wishing he could feel that chest, those arms, the hair under his hands. His hands ached because he couldn't. "Please, fu--"

A slap on the shaft of his cock choked off his words. It wasn't hard, but it was a bit of a shock. Jack wasn't using his hand, either. He was using a wooden spoon. Daniel gasped, feeling his balls tighten at the sight of it. This was a major kink of his and Jack was choosing to do this now? "Jack, no, please."

Jack's smile turned filthy. "Oh yes, this is where you need to be spanked."

He began to rapidly slap the spoon against him, moving up and down the shaft but always back to where he'd begun, just under the head. Daniel tried to move his hips, to get Jack to fuck him, because if he kept doing what he was doing, he really would come. Closing his eyes, he tried to breathe through it, ordering himself not to lose control, but Jack was good at making him come on command and the feel of that hard wood against his cock was nearly too much. Till Jack finally thrust. And hit his cock just a bit harder.

Daniel let out a long, nearly agonizing yell, making Jack chuckle. "That's it. Scream for me. Beg me to end it."

"Fuck me please!" Daniel breathed, panting harshly now. When Jack began to thrust in earnest, he moved the spoon to the head of his cock and tapped him. Daniel began to buck and toss his head from side to side. "Oh god, Jack, please, fucking sonofabitch.  _Let go and fuck me_!"

Jack tossed the spoon aside and pushed his weight into him, onto him, forcing Daniel's knees wide, his heels digging into Jack's back. Just before continuing, he paused and asked, "Who do you belong to?"

Daniel swallowed. Hard. "Show me."

Jack kissed him, half biting his lips, and gruffly said, "You're mine. I own you." He then grabbed Daniel's wrists from behind his neck and pushed them over his head, pinning them to the floor just as let fly his hips.

Daniel dropped his mouth open but nothing came out. He was speechless with pleasure. It was so beautiful, he thought, and he didn't want it to end. He loved the weight, the show of the strength, and the bruising that would show after. Jack slammed rapidly into his ass and it didn't take long before Daniel felt his balls tightening, drawing up. "Jack," he warned, and then Jack's hand was between them, around his cock, pulling rudely, almost brutally. "Yes!" Daniel yelled. "Please. Oh please."

"Beg me!" Jack yelled.

"Make me come! Please, Jack! Please!"

Jack pushed up and sat back, still thrusting hard and fast but making room for his hand as he pumped Daniel's cock, growling, "Give it to me." And Daniel gave it to him. The rush of orgasm was intense and almost painful as it took him over, body begging for anything it could get as long as it would continue. He bucked into Jack's hand, shooting thickly, copiously, urged on by the cock inside him. Action became a blur and he barely paid attention when Jack withdrew and turned him over onto his hands and knees.

When he thrust back in, Daniel's attention was brought back and he dropped his head down and yelled encouragement as Jack fucked him hard and fast. It never took long this way and Daniel loved that his words could make Jack come. And the moment he yelled, "Own my ass, oh god, own my ass!" Jack groaned and came hard, bucking into him as he emptied his balls.

When he laid over him, afterglow taking over, and kissed Daniel's damp shoulder, Daniel turned his head. "You know I love you, right?"

Jack kissed the side of his face and slowly pulled out, saying nothing. Only after he'd removed Daniel's restraints did he look him in the eye and offer a smile. Daniel rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around his neck. "You know it, right?"

Jack kissed him again, this time seeking out his lips, his tongue, kissing him so thoroughly that Daniel almost let him get away with it. But when Jack let him go and looked into his eyes, Daniel gave him a tolerant smile.

Jack sighed. "Yes, I know, and me, too," he said, then took him by the hand and started to lead him out of the kitchen. "Now let's go take a shower."

In the bathroom, Daniel yanked him back, forcing Jack to face him. He wrapped his arms around him again and rubbed against him, smearing sweat, lube, and come. Leaning in, he nuzzled his face and asked, "Do I need to tie you down and torture you to get you to say it?"

Jack tightened his arms as he began to walk backward toward the shower. "Probably."

Daniel began to chuckle. "Fine. Next week, you're mine."

"I can't wait," Jack said, jogging his brows. "But do we have to go without till then?"

Daniel smirked back. "Behave and we'll see."

**~**

**end**


End file.
